


Playa Varadero

by FateofaFangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuba, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Earth, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Imagine your OTP, Love, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Romance, This will make your heart swell, keith (voltron) - Freeform, lance (voltron) - Freeform, varadero beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FateofaFangirl/pseuds/FateofaFangirl
Summary: ...it took them a long journey to get there.  But it was all worth the next morning waking up in a gorgeous villa, the crashing of the waves the only sound, the two of them finally and /completely/ together.~ Honestly, dear readers, I know this is short.  But I swear, you will not be disappointed. ~





	Playa Varadero

~ Playa Varadero ~

Lance woke slowly, basking in the warm morning sun. Bright rays streaming down onto the bed from the open window. A breeze flutters in, bringing with it the smell of salt and heavenly sounds of mid-morning bustle from the streets below. The sounds of Cuba. He tilts his head up to look out the window, his brain still foggy from sleep. White sands stretched out before the building, the bright aqua ocean kissing the shore with waves. Varadero Beach. 

His body relaxed again, lying back down on pristine white sheets. They lay softly against the caramel skin around his waist, the rest of him bare to the light ocean wind. Contentment bloomed in his chest and he turns to the side as noiselessly as he can. Eyes meeting the back of the figure next to him, black purple hair standing up wildly on their head. It laid longer on his neck now curling a little passed his cream-colored shoulders. 

Lance’s attention travels down the pale expanse of his partner’s back. Somehow, the muscles there created soft beautiful lines running down to the smooth arch of his waist. The rest of him covered by the very same white sheet as was over Lance. Finding the flushing pink marks on his partner’s back, Lance couldn’t help the hint of pride in his chest. They hadn’t been too rough the previous night; not this time. Because this time had been different, the marks meant something new. 

He almost reached out to touch them; wanting to feel the soft delicate skin under his fingertips. The figure began to stir, rolling over. With their noses inches apart Keith’s eyes opened slow and sleepy. A moment passed and a sparkly of recognition played in those deep gray violet eyes. Lazily Keith’s lips curled into a shy smile. At Lance’s unwavering gaze, he snuggled his nose just a bit deeper into the bed. A light pink blush dusted his pale cheeks, eyes never leaving Lance, and his smile still present. Lance’s chest filled to the brim with emotion. 

Everything was so overwhelming. To be back home, to be in this very place, with this person. He felt tears begin to well up and sent a smile responding to his partner. Noticing the raw emotion, Keith opened his left hand—raising it a little off the bed, just enough for Lance to understand. Lance let out a breathy chuckle that sounded a little too much like a sob. Without hesitation, he placed his hand in Keith’s and intertwined their fingers.

Silver bands encircled one finger on each hand. Hints of blue stones in one, red in the other. Keith watched as Lance looked lovingly at their hands before meeting his eyes again. “I-I am so--” Lance’s hushed voice cracked. Betraying the deep feeling rooted in his chest.

"Me too" Keith replied tugging Lance closer by their clasped hands. He planted a long, light kiss to the ring on Lance's finger. Pulling away only to let out a contented sigh.

"You are-" Lance broke again but knew Keith would continue. 

"My heart...” Keith whispered, looking up through dark lashes. 

"My soul," Lance let out a shaky breath.

"My world," Keith snuck an arm around Lance's waist pulling their bodies flush together.

"My whole universe," Lance spoke resting his forehead against his husband's.

"In every reality," Keith breathed, the smile still brightening his words. They held each other close, basking in this small quiet moment. Love as pure as the salted breeze, the white sheets, and as deep as the oceans that met the shores of Cuba.

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this humble little Honeymoon Klance oneshot! I do love to hear your comments and see your kudos ♥ 
> 
> If I receive enough response from this, I may add on (to continue their honeymoon). I did very much enjoy writing it and I hope it made you smile. ☺ Always here, happy and willing to share the Klance love.
> 
> *** This is also posted on my Instagram with a picture of Varadero Beach itself. I'm @spnfangirl.cthughes ***


End file.
